Adicción al profesor
by Alejito480
Summary: Luego de un lío en las piscinas, Yumi siente curiosidad por seguir experimentando, y el primer candidato es Jim Morales, su profesor de Gimnasia
1. Piscina

**La piscina**

Con los guerreros de Lyoko, en un día caluroso en el que les llevaron a la piscina.

Yumi se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos, cerca de la piscina, mientras observaba como los demás nadaban libremente por el agua de la piscina. En ese momento, de la nada, y debajo del agua, emergió William Dumbar, aquel chico que estaba enamorado de Yumi.

-Eh, Yumi-Le llama William y la aludida le mira-¿No entras?-

-Quizás luego-Le responde la nipona-

-Como quieras-Se impulsa con los pies y sale nadando en dirección contraria-

- _Engreído-_ Pensó-

Pasaban los minutos hasta que decidió darse un baño, así que agarró impulso y dio un salto a la piscina, cayendo en picada. Se sumergió hasta el fondo, y cuando pudo tocarlo con la mano, se impulsó directo hacia la superficie. Su cuerpo mojado más el traje de baño, era algo que dejaba a la imaginación.

Al rato, como era un poco común, Yumi salió última, por lo que cuando salió de la piscina, ya no quedaba nadie en el recinto, estaban esperando los autobuses.

Entró a los cambiadores, a ponerse su ropa normal, pero algo pasó al abrir la puerta; alguien desde atrás, le empujó, obligándole a entrar a la caseta. Se trataba de Jim, su profesor de gimnasia, al cual, ya había visto vigilándole, con una mirada sospechosa.

-Oh… J-Jim… Eh…-Yumi se da vuelta al momento que Jim entra a la caseta, cerrando la puerta tras sí, asegurándola con el pestillo-

-Je… Vamos a divertirnos, Ishiyama…-Empuja a Yumi al suelo, para luego sacar su miembro semi-erecto de su bañador. Comienza a mover con la mano su miembro, hasta que está casi totalmente erecto-

- _Es muy grande-_ Pensó Yumi, muy sonrojada y confundida-Jim…-Susurró-

-Vamos-Agarra a Yumi por la cabeza, obligándole a meter su miembro a la boca. Yumi simplemente sentía arcadas, no porque le fuera asqueroso, sino porque el glande le tocaba la garganta, y aun no tenía ni medio miembro en la boca-Así-Gimió Jim, moviendo la cabeza de Yumi hacia atrás y adelante, obligándole a felar. Yumi supo que no podría contra él, por lo que agarró con sus manos el miembro de Jim, a la vez que felaba. Jim le quitó la mano de la cabeza, dejando a Yumi por si sola. Está siguió felando el miembro erecto de Jim por unos minutos, hasta que este colocó su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Yumi, hundiendo su miembro al interior de la garganta de Yumi, mientras esta sentía como un líquido espeso bajaba por su garganta, era bastante Líquido. Luego de un leve forcejeo, Yumi retiró el miembro de Jim de su boca, para luego toser, escupiendo algo de Semen-

-¿Contento?-Le preguntó Yumi, jadeando, y limpiándose la boca con su mano. Jim simplemente sonrió maliciosamente-

-De pie-Le ordenó y Yumi simplemente obedeció. Y Al hacerlo, Jim le hizo dar media vuelta, Yumi sintió mala espina ante lo que iba hacer Jim. Jim pasó su mano por el sexo de Yumi, con un movimiento lento, tocándole aquel sitio sensible-No…-Gimió, colocando las palmas de sus manos en las paredes de la caseta, para sostenerse. Sintió como Jim, con los dedos, le retiraba la parte del bañador que le cubría su sexo sin quitárselo, lo que sintió después fueron los dedos de Jim abriéndose paso al interior de su vagina. Yumi simplemente ahogaba gemidos, para evitar llamar la atención. Luego de unos segundos, sintió como el miembro erecto de su profesor se abría paso lentamente atraves de ella. Sintió un gran dolor al principio, porque nunca había tenido sexo, pero bueno, que más daba; sintió como el miembro de Jim tocaba lo más profundo de su sexo, dando paso a que el dolor fuera sustituido por placer. Un placer inigualable. Jim comenzó con un leve movimiento que rápidamente se fue intensificando. Lo siguiente que hizo Jim fue pasar sus manos entre el bañador de Yumi, tocando sus pechos, y pellizcando los pezones-

-Duele…-Susurró Yumi. Jim oyó eso, y simplemente aceleró más su movimiento, con más y más fuerza, hasta que oía como Yumi daba gemidos leves de placer. Pero no le duró mucho, pues unos segundos después, llegó al clímax, liberando su carga dentro de Yumi. Esta sentía como un líquido caliente llenaba su vientre. Lo siguiente que hizo Jim, fue empujar a Yumi, y organizarse el bañador. Así como entró, salió de la caseta, dejando a Yumi muy cansada por el placer que acababa de experimentar-

Luego de darse una ducha rápida, salió del recinto, para encontrarse con sus amigos, a los cuales saludó con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué es esa mancha que tienes en tu pantalón?-Preguntó Jeremy, inocente. Yumi dio un sobresalto ante esa pregunta.

- **Continuará-**

 **Bueno, esto será una historia con tres capítulos, el segundo se publicará el domingo y el tercero el martes.**

 **A Petición de: Dragón Espectral**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Adiós y hasta entonces**


	2. Injerencia

***Comienza a quitar telarañas* ¿Alguien con vida?**

 **Injerencia**

—No es nada, creo—Respondió Yumi con una inusual inquietud—

Se montaron en el autobús.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Jim. Aún le dolía su sexo por la brusquedad y el abuso de Jim, ¿Por qué lo dejó? Se notaba muy distraída.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó William—Te noto distraída—Yumi negó con su cabeza—

—Estoy cansada, solo es eso—

Pasaron un par de días. Los días para la japonesa fueron raros, ya no era capaz de mirar a Jim con normalidad, ¿Y si era un truco de Xana? Imposible, Jeremy hubiera avisado a los cuatro vientos sobre el problema. No importaba en ese momento.

Se encontraba ese mismo día en clase de Gimnasia, con el genio y figura hasta la sepultura de Jim Morales.

—Bueno, chavales—Anunció tocando su silbato—Hoy haremos el test de Cooper, recordad que son todo lo que podáis correr por 12 minutos—La clase entera asintió sin más reparo—Ishiyama, quiero hablar contigo en privado, los demás a correr hasta que se os caigan las piernas—Hizo sonar su silbato otra vez. Yumi no quería, iba a gritar en ese momento para dejarlo en evidencia, pero le era imposible, el simple hecho de que Jim fuera su profesor le daba mucha autoridad, y sobre eso no era capaz de pasar—

—Pero, tengo que hacer el test, Jim—Se escudó la japonesa, pero eso no era suficiente para Jim—

—No importa, tu ven conmigo—Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente? Quería correr, pero en ese momento estaba muy a la vista, y Jim podría dejarla inconsciente de un solo puñetazo, o eso aparentaba. Jim, casi a la fuerza, llevó a Yumi hasta el almacén, un sitio alejado y encerrado donde nadie podría verlos u oírlos—

—¿Qué… quieres ahora? —Preguntó Yumi, entrando hasta el fondo del almacén, buscando una manera para zafarse de Jim—

—Divertirme contigo, Ishiyama—Jim no tuvo piedad. Se abalanzó sobre Yumi apoyándola contra una pared mientras tapaba la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra la toqueteaba, Yumi quería gritar, pero le era incapaz, intentó golpearlo y empujarlo, pero Jim era gigante y fortísimo a comparación de ella. Jim, con una habilidad sacada del Mafuba de Mutten Roshi, hizo que Yumi se apoyara de frente contra la pared, mientras seguía acallándola con su mano. La nipona sentía el miembro de Jim contra su espalda, era grande, y el solo pensar lo que tenía en mente le perturbaba.

Jim simplemente fue por la vía rápida y bajó el pantalón de deportes que tenía Yumi junto con su ropa interior, Yumi sintió los dedos de Jim deslizarse por su ano, ¿Pensaba hacer eso? Rápidamente sintió como la punta del pene de Jim golpeaba contra su ano, dolía. Un momento después soltó un grito de dolor, pues Jim aplicó fuerza para hacerlo entrar, se podría decir que estaba casi con los pies en el aire por la diferencia de altura.

Las estocadas de Jim eran fuertes y profundas, Yumi simplemente seguía intentando zafarse mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jim se detuvo y cambió de agujero, introdujo su pene en la vagina de su víctima, ¿Pensaba correrse dentro? Eso parecía,

Jim comenzó con unas estocadas fuertes, nada placenteras al principio, pero luego lo fueron.

Yumi intentaba no gustarle aquello, pero el tamaño del miembro de Jim simplemente la hacía enloquecer, aunque no lo quisiera. Jim siguió más y más fuerte hasta que…

—¡Dentro no! —Intentó gritar la japonesa, pero Jim seguía acallándola con su mano. Jim dio una estocada profunda y llenó el interior de Yumi con su semen. La soltó, y la nipona cayó al suelo de golpe—¿Por… qué? —

—Ya sentía ganas de hacerle esto a una de las chicas—Comentó Jim ignorando la pregunta de Yumi. Agarró su cabeza y la alzó hasta la altura de su miembro, Yumi simplemente no lo creía, era más grande que su cara, pero no tanto como su frente—Ahora tienes que limpiarlo—Obligó a Yumi a tragarse su miembro, apenas si cabía la mitad en la boca de esta, por lo que la obligó, pero las arcadas de Yumi eran muy ruidosas, y golpeó ligeramente la mejilla ce Yumi, hundiendo su miembro.

Pasó así un rato hasta que Jim se detuvo y se volvió a vestir.

—Maldito…—Apuntó, tosiendo—Ya verás—

—Tu di algo, y la siguiente va a ser Aelita—Dijo, riéndose—

— _¿Qué te pasa?_ —Pensó, pues Jim no era así—

—Ten—Dejó caer un billete al lado de Yumi—Para que te compres algo bonito—Tras eso, se fue—

Ahora, lo más importante para Yumi era pensar que hacer ahora que Jim se había corrido dentro 2 veces, encima, a una semana de que le llegara la regla

 **(¿Continuará?)**

 **Algún día**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **2015… soy peor que… vamos.**

 **Para dragón espectral**

 **Adiós.**


	3. Quizás

**Quizás**

Yumi salió rápidamente y llegó al baño en cuestión de segundos, tenía que limpiarse y pensar. Jim era muy brusco, y comenzaba a hacerle daño, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sintió por un momento, a pesar de que aborreciera lo que hizo, debía aceptar que tenía buen paquete.

No volvió en toda la hora.

A la siguiente hora ya era la hora del recreo, y como siempre, se reunió con sus amigos.

—¿Qué tal el día? —Preguntó la nipona, amigable—

—Tortura matemática—Respondió Odd—Tengo el consuelo de que a Ulrich le fue igual que a mí—El alemán asintió—

—Te veo cansada, ¿Gimnasia? —Preguntó Aelita en toda su inocencia—

— _Sexo_ —Pensó—Si, es lo peor—Dijo. Debía evitar que Jim tocara a Aelita, en caso de que lo hubiera dicho en serio… ¿La estaba chantajeando?, eso parecía. ¿En qué momento se llegó a eso? —

Ese mismo día por la noche, cuando Yumi estaba ya en su cama, divagó. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación que sintió cuando Jim la penetró con fuerza: Doloroso al principio, pero luego fue muy placentero, a pesar de haber sido violada por su profesor de Gimnasia no había dicho nada, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar por alto ese detalle, tenía que dialogar con Jim.

Intentó dormirse.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pasó sus dedos por su sexo rozando su clítoris con ellos, se giró, seguía igual. Comenzaba a jadear. Se estaba masturbando pensando en lo ocurrido con Jim. Introdujo sus dedos rápidamente, estaba muy mojada. Se dejó llevar por el placer del momento hasta que se corrió.

Entró en razón al poco tiempo y dio un golpe al suelo al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Durmió.

Al otro día las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, pues aún tenía en su cabeza los mismos pensamientos que ayer.

Llegó a la academia tarde, pues se había dormido más de lo habitual y le tocó ir casi corriendo. Cuando llegó se encontró el pasillo despejado. Todos en clase. Recordando que tenía clases con su profesor de historia, intentó llegar al aula, pero fue interceptada por alguien.

—Buenos días, Ishiyama—Saludó un voz varonil e inconfundible. Jim—¿llegando tarde?, que chica tan mala—

—No tengo tiempo para ti—Intentó escabullirse, pero Jim alcanzó a cogerle del brazo—Por favor… suéltame—Intentó mostrarse lo más agresiva que pudo, pero le era imposible. Era una sensación extraña—

—Ah no, eso no, tu vienes conmigo por llegar tarde—Respondió Jim sin soltarle. La haló con fuerza, por un momento pareció que iba a levarla con Delmas, pero ese pensamiento fue erradicado cuando vio que se desviaban hacia otro lugar, el mismo del día anterior.

Yumi se intentó resistir, pero fue imposible, Jim la empujó con fuerza hacia adentro. Intentó cargar contra Jim, pero este la detuvo agarrando sus manos y llevándolas justo por encima de su cabeza. Usó sus pies para hacerla caer de rodilla. Se resistía.

Con su mano libre, se bajó el chándal dejando ver su exuberante miembro, siguiendo con esa mano, tapó la nariz de Yumi obligándola a respirar por la boca, momento en el que aprovechó para obligarle a felar su miembro. Empujó con fuerza dentro, provocando arcadas en la nipona, siguió así por un rato, Yumi sentía que se ahogaba cada vez que Jim empujaba.

El fortísimo profesor buscó algo con su mirada hasta que lo encontró. Cinta adhesiva aislante, que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para atar las manos de Yumi. La puso de pie y la apoyó de frente contra una pared agarrando sus manos justo detrás de la espalda. Tras eso, la ató con fuerza con la cinta aislante, que era de una considerable anchura. Ahora era presa de su profesor de Gimnasia. Jim la soltó un momento, y Yumi intentó escapar, pero la poca movilidad que tenía fue reducida cuando Jim uso un pedazo de cinta para taparle la boca luego de taclearla para hacerla caer al suelo.

Jim lanzó a Yumi contra unas colchonetas que había en una esquina y retiró su pantalón junto con sus bragas.

—Estás muy mojada, Ishiyama—Añadió Jim de forma sugerente pasando sus dedos por el sexo de Yumi.

Unos segundos después, Jim introdujo su miembro dentro de la vagina de Yumi, mientras con una mano acariciaba los pezones de esta, y con la otra le masturbaba. Comenzó con un movimiento brusco y profundo, Yumi sentía como el pene de Jim tocaba en lo más profundo, era una sensación indescriptiblemente buena, a pesar de intentar que no le gustase, Jim sabía, en toda la extensión de la palabra, como hacerlo.

Pasó muy poco tiempo hasta que Jim sintió con el cuerpo de Yumi se contrajo por un momento. Se había corrido.

—¿Correrte antes que yo? —Soltó, malicioso—Eso sí que no—Comenzó con más velocidad y brusquedad, Yumi simplemente amaba y odiaba esa sensación, ¡Estaba siendo abusada por Jim!... Al demonio, se sentía muy bien.

Un rato después, Jim aceleró sus acometidas, y una de ellas fue la última y la más profunda. Soltó una gran cantidad de semen dentro de Yumi, a pesar de los intentos de esta por separarlo. Yumi volvió a correrse en ese momento. Había sido una experiencia indescriptible.

Pensando erróneamente que Jim había acabado, se relajó, intentando calmarse, pero este la agarró y le dio la vuelta dejándola bocabajo, y por la altura de las colchonetas casi no tocaba el suelo. Sintió el mimbro de Jim tocando su ano, y sin previo aviso, penetró profundamente provocando un grito de dolor interno en Yumi. Jim se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a mover su cadera de forma repetida y constante sin perder la brusquedad y la fuerza.

Yumi sentía que iba a partirse en dos con el movimiento de Jim, pues sentía como el pene de este tocaba lo más profundo que podía.

Movimiento con un ritmo pesado que hacía resonar el impacto del cuerpo de su profesor con el suyo en una sensación abismalmente indescriptible.

En algún momento antes de correrse por tercera vez, sintió como Jim retiró su pene y lo introdujo dentro de su vagina. Comenzó con un movimiento rápido y con fuerza hasta que volvió a correrse dentro por segunda vez.

Jim se retiró de Yumi dejando tiempo a recomponerse. Un rato después puso de pie a la nipona y con una navaja cortó las cintas y la liberó, acto seguido, volvió a vestirse.

—¿Es que quieres dejarme preñada, cabrón? —Preguntó Yumi con una mezcla de cansancio e ira—

—Para eso te di el dinero ayer—Respondió Jim, desinteresado. Yumi no lo había pensado—

—¡Entonces no te corras dentro! —Dijo, en un susurro, pero Jim le agarró la boca con una de sus manos—

—No le discutas a tu profesor—Dijo, soltándola y dejando otro billete—Ya sabes, si dices algo la próxima será… quién sabe, igual Aelita o tu hermano—Un chantaje la verdad indeseada. Se retiró.

Yumi no pudo disfrutar más ese momento, pero le seguía preocupando el hecho de que Jim se corriese tantas veces dentro de ella. Lo primero que hizo tras recomponerse fue limpiarse e ir a una farmacia.

Aún no tenía la ocasión para someter a Jim, y necesitaba buscar alguna manera.

 **C'est Fini**

 **Iré subiendo capítulos de vez en cuando.**

 **La verdad que me gusta la temática. Es curiosa.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Comentar, por favor.**

 **DIE NAB**


End file.
